User talk:Xhodocto3546
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xhodocto3546 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Liquid Ink (Talk) 23:42, August 12, 2010 Lesson Cool lesson! Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 00:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Hey Xho! I'm glad to see you here! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) New Lesson We need people/aliens into the building creator. Can you do some of your magic there after the spaceship tutorial? Heeeeey Heeeey, it's Xho! I saw a link to this on your userpage on SporeWiki, so I checked it out. Seems this is a cool place to be, away from all the action of the regular wiki. So, thanks for signing me up! Shadowalkers Speak. 21:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Tutorials There are more tutorials, like cool tips for themes or specific tricks to how you make Xhodie superships. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 01:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Expansion OK Xho! BTW, welcome back to the wiki! - Me 21:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Church of Pepis You guys... you tried once, but failed. Dare ruin a peaceful society and everyone will be on your demonic behind. - HP Pepis - Me 19:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Well hey; you were beaten up once before. We hear stories from the DCP about your failiure just a few years ago. - Me 19:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Fearful? Really? Your harsh words mean nothing to us. Care for a piece of Puffy before the Pepis race dies? - Me 19:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Can't even do it yourself??? Damn you are WEAK for a "fearless" Xhodocto. - Me 19:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you. When are the Xhoddies entering active fiction here? Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 15:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Bio-Mechanical War Good question. The war goes like this, the Mozkan Empire created a race of bio-mechanical beings (think the Transformers from the modern movies) which rebelled from the empire. From there several other empires, still war ready, join the fight. Either on the side of the Mozkan Empire or the Bio-mechanical Rebels. That explain it to you? Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 23:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Xho, I had an idea for a fiction story on SporeWiki involving both of our fictions, and I wanted to tell you about it hear so that the story's whole plot isn't given away if people look at your talk page on SporeWiki. My plan is to have an encounter between Angazhar and Carillion start Carillion on a series of adventures to try to learn more so that he can fight the Xhodocto. Those adventures will include, if Val and Imperios agree, visits to the Kroc and the Eola'Nar. For the encounter between Carillion and Angazhar, I was thinking that Carillion would be aboard a spaceship in orbit around a planet when Angazhar appears before him. Angazhar says that he's going to destroy the planet, for a reason that we can come up with later, and he stopped to have a little fun by tearing Carillion apart. Carillion, knowing he can't stop Angazhar, challenges him to a round of the Game of Existence (a board game version, of course). It would be similar to the movie The Seventh Seal, in which Antonius Block, a knight, challenges Death to a game of chess. The terms are that if Carillion wins, Angazhar takes his forces and leaves, never returning to that planet. If Angazhar wins, he destroys the planet and Carillion. They play the game and have an interesting discussion about the Supreme Entities and their own places in the Universe. Angazhar wins, and he destroys the planet. However, he spares Carillion, saying that one day he will join the Xhodocto. This experience leaves Carillion very shaken, because a) he realizes that he isn't always able to rely on his own abilities to win out, and b) he's got a prophecy about joining the Xhodocto hanging over his head. So, he sets off in pursuit of learning so tht next time, he'll be ready. What do you think? Max (Don't Follow The Lights...) 18:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you think so! I'll write the story and have it up on SporeWiki within the next week. It would be sooner, but school keeps me busy. Max (Don't Follow The Lights...) 03:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC)